TouchaTouchaTouch Me!
by glk18
Summary: It's Blaine and Noah's aniversery and Blaine wants to do something special. Santana gives him an idea, but she has a price. We don't really go into the Santana thing it's just a little side detail. Rated M for Language and of course sexy times. This is a song fic.


AN- Xadamjackson13- I am so sorry this took so long! I've been swamped with school and I've just been bleh a lot. But I got it out finally! So here is you cop one shot.

Bluck4evaz- thanks for the votes.

So this is a PWP I think. IDK what that means, but the stories that have that have smut have that so I think this is one of those. There is some song in this. So here is an aniversery smut fic!

Disclaimer- I don't own previously mentioned song, Glee, Blaine, Puck, Santana, Brittany or New York city saddly.

Blaine sat on the couch of his small one bed room apartment. He was on the phone with his bestfriend, Santana, about what to get his boyfriend for their aniversery. "I'm telling you he won't want you to buy him something since you guys are low on money and he just started at the presinct."

Noah had just graduated from the acadamy and found a job in one of the many New York presincts. "I'm telling you do something sexy. He. . That."

"Okay." I had no other options.

"But!" at Santana's halt I sighed, "I have to be able to watch."

"How the hell will I do that!" I glared at the wall.

000

"Okay now turn off the monotor!" Santana shouted. I looked for the off button on my dinosaur of a computer. "You know the plan right?" asked a now missing Santana.

"Yes. We've gone over like ten times now."

"Okay!" Santana said excitedly. Blaine got undressed and laid on there bed waiting for his boyfriend to show up.

And after what seemed like forever he did. Noah called for Blaine from the kitchen and when he entered the room he dropped his coat. He still was wearing his uniform, Blaine couldn't wait to tear it off.

**I was feeling done in, couldn't win**

**I'd only ever kissed before.**

Blaine walked up to Noah and wrapped his arms around his neck as he sang the lyrics. When he began to suck on Noah's neck the two girls that were watching sang there lyrics, though Puck didn't notice.

**You mean**

**Uh hu**

"What provoked this?" Noah moaned. Before Blaine could answer Noah forced him into a kiss. This was for Noah so Blaine didn't even put up a fight. Blaine seperated from Noah and pushed him into the computer chair.

**I thought there is no use getting,**

**into heavy petting.**

**It only leads to trouble, and seat wetting!**

Blaine walked around Noah in the chair. Lying kisses on random spots. Blaine sang the next two lines in a whisper. Right against Noah's ear, right before he lightly bit his neck for his last line.

**Now all i want to know, is how to go**

**I've tasted blood and i want more.**

Noah moaned into the bite and swung his head to smack his lips against Blaines. "No No Noah. You aren't aloud to do anything. Or I might have to put you under arrest." Blaine whispered as the two girls sang there lines in harmony.

**More, more, more**

"What was that?" Noah asked turning around.

"What was what babe." Blaine walked to the front of Noah and palmed Puck's errection. He completely forgot about the two girls.

**I'll put up no resistence, I want to stay the distence**

**I've got an itch to scratch**

**I need assistence!**

Blaine opened Noah's shirt and lightly dragged his nails down Noah's chest. Puck wasn't even trying to hide the tent in his pants.

**Touch a touch a touch me!**

**I wanna be dirty.**

**Thrill me, chill me, fufill me,**

**Creature of the night!**

Blaine jumped into Noah's lap and dug his hips into Puckzilla. While he sang his song he worked off Puck's shirt, taking it off but leaving on his tie, and unbuttoned the top of his pants and unzipped them, Noah was going commando.

**Then if anything grows, while you pose**

**I'll oil you up and rub you down**

Blaine grabbed Noah's tie and stood him up. Blaine backed up a step and he raked his eyes over Noah's body. He still was wearing his Police cap and his tie. He flexed his pecktorials and triceps and Blaine bit his lip. He had well defined six-pack and Puckzilla was poping out to say hello.

When Blaine sang the second line he walked up to Noah. One hand on each of Noah's pants sides. On the word down Blaine dropped to his knee's, which was going to hurt in the morning, and brought Pucks pants with him. His erection bobbed infront of Blaine's face.

**Down, down, down**

Blaine stuck out his tounge and cat licked around the head. Noah didn't even notice the singing any more. "Blaine stop teasing!" Noah tryed to thrust his erection into Blaine's mouth, but it missed and just hit Blaine's cheeks. Which was still sexually stimulating for Noah.

"Well if you insist." Blaine grabbed Puckzilla as he breathed on it. Noah was falling apart in Blaine's hands, literally.

Blaine put the head in his mouth. His tounge swirled around Pucks head. "Ohhh~! Yaaaa~! Blaine~!" Noah moaned out as Blaine worked more into his mouth. Soon enough he had to relax his throut if he wanted to take more.

But once the head of Noah's penis began to hit the back of Blaine's throut Puck lost it. He grabbed Blaine's curly hair and thrusted in and out at his own pace. "Just like that!" he moaned as he felt Blaine swirl his tounge around.

Blaine knew what was going to break Noah down completely. So he did it. He looked up at Noah with big, innocent hazil eyes. "B-Blaine I'm gunna cum~!" Noah looked down with black eyes, fully blown with lust. And he just kept thrusting.

Blaine did not want this to end so quickly so when Noah pulled out he closed his mouth. "Oh no! We are not going to finish with just a blow job." Blaine said pressing his naked, hard body against Pucks'.

**And thats just one small fraction**

**Of the main attraction**

**you need a friendly hand**

**And I need action!**

While Blaine sang he dragged Noah, by his tie, onto the bed. In the process Noah kicked off his pants. Noah had hands on either side of Blaine's head as he thrusted there erections together. "N-Noah!" Blaine moaned.

"Lather my fingers with your whore mouth!" Noah moaned as he put three fingers infront of Blaine's face. Usually they did not dirty talk, unless they did the prison foreplay.

But this was Noah's night so he just took it. "Oh ya lather them up!" Noah thrusted more frantically. Blaine took the fingers out of his mouth when they were wet enough.

"Did I get them wet enough?" Blaine asked, licking his lips with lust as one finger was thrusted in. Blaine made a lot of non-understandable noises in the back of his throut.

**Touch a touch a touch me!**

**I wanna be dirty.**

**Thrill me, chill me, fufill me,**

**Creature of the night! **

Blaine moaned out the lyrics. He was hardly singing by the last word, since now all three of Noah's fingers were sissoring his enterance. "You ready babe." All dirty talk was lost now. Noah go all of the whore's and bitches out of his system.

"Mhm~!" and with that Noah thrusted himself into Blaine to the hilt. Blaine was stretched enough before Noah even entered so it didn't hurt as much as it should have.

"Come on! Start mo-" Blaine let out a scream of pleasure as Noah pulled out until just his tip was in Blaine and thrusted back into him in one quick movement, hitting Blaine's sweet spot dead on.

"Oh MY! Harder! Faster! Just do more of everything!" Blaine shouted out, forgetting that the two girls were still watching the two of them.

"You like this!" Noah whispered. He did the opposite of what Blaine wanted. He went even slower, while still abusing his prostate, added hardly any preassure and barely sheathed himself.

"Not anymore!" Blaine complained/moaned.

"So what do you want me to go." Noah passed as he thrusted in particuallarly hard, "HARDER!" Noah shouted at Blaine.

"What about. FASTER!" Noah began to go at a rapid pace.

"Oh my god Noah! Yes!" Blaine screamed as he released all over the two of them.

"Wanky!" Blaine just remembered that Santana was watching when she said something. Noah looked around the room, but didn't stop his thrusting.

**Touch a touch a touch me!**

**I wanna be dirty.**

**Thrill me, chill me, fufill me,**

**Creature of the night!**

Blaine panted out the last verse. Noah had no rythum anymore. He was just going with what felt the best. And he did until a few minutes later when he climaxed, painting Blaine's insides white.

"I love you babe." Noah said as he pulled out and pulled Blaine into a hug. Which spread Blaine's seed over both of there chests, which felt gross for Blaine. "I love you to." Blaine smiled up Noah.

"Babe what time is it?"

"Seven ten. Why?"

"Shit! We had reservations at seven." Noah laughed, and Blaine couldn't help himself. And they just laid like that, Blaine didn't even know if the two females were even watching anymore. And he didn't care.

"Noah?"

"Ya?"

"Did you get cum on your tie for work?"

"Shit!"

AN- I wanted to end with a joke and I did so yay! I loved this glee song so I wanted to encorperate that.

Review and tell me what you thought of there sexy times.


End file.
